Awake
by velociraptor4659
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple hiking trip. I didn't expect to find an different alien species that was 20 ft tall and was a giant robot. But hey, when life hands you lemons, you smash them into the best lemonade ever created. I didn't ask to get kidnapped, and then thrust into an alien war. I especially didn't ask to find love. But I'm gonna make the best of it. SidesxOCxSunny
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic, so please play nice. To be fairly honest, this probably never would have existed if I didn't get the encouragement I needed from a certain KneelingAngel;) You guys should really check out her story **_**Who I am, it's AMAZING!**_** And all reviews are welcomed, 'cuz I could really use the motivation. Also, flames will be used to heat up my hot pockets. Thank you and I really hope you guys enjoy! Cybertronians will not come in until next chapter btw. **

**P.S. I don't own transformers, Hasbro does. Those lucky bitches… now that I think about it I own nothing except my OC! Enjoy!**

"Remind me again why we're standing out here at 5 in the morning on a Saturday at our high schools parking lot, in _November_ might I add?," I asked. Katie, my best friend, groaned with exasperation, being fed up with my continuous complaints.

"I told you, told us to be here at 5 A.M. sharp because we will be leaving at 5:10! Not to mention that you agreed to go on this hiking trip with me," she explained for the 30th time. I took my iPhone out of my pocket and checked the time. It showed 5:17.

"Don't you just love when teachers tell you to be on time or else the bus will leave you, yet not even they can arrive on the scheduled departure time?," I grumbled, adjusting the pack on my shoulders.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you," Katie mused.

"It's not sarcasm, its morning bitchiness," I sighed. This is why I hated school trips. They always started way too early in the fucking morning. If I hadn't let Katie's dreaded puppy dog face get to me, I could be sleeping in right now. Not freezing my butt off in 27 degree weather, waiting for our biology teacher to arrive so we could get a move on. Katie, being the only one I knew here, and us both being the only juniors there, was also a pain in the ass. Now that I think about it, being surrounded by talkative, preppy, definitely morning people senior girls was too. Being a junior sucked. All you do is get reminded that after the year is over, you still have one more year of hell. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a _good_ little student, but the high expectations everyone expects you to achieve is a killer. I thought high school was supposed to be about what you learned, not the letter a teacher thinks you deserve on a Finals.

I was broken out of my self-rant by the sound of a car pulling up followed by a school bus. Everyone visibly cheered when a man in his mid-fifties with white hair, a Hawaiian shirt, and open toed sandals stepped out of a worn down jeep.

Oh Dr. Short. You never cease to disappoint or amuse us.

"Oh no, who let the bitch off her leash?"

This day has just gotten fucking amazing. Of course Ashlynne had to come. Wouldn't her teachers be so impressed that she went on a hiking trip during the weekend? It really didn't help the fact that she was oh-so-popular, athletic, student council president, and homecoming queen. No one would ever suspect someone so "Perfect" to be the spawn of Satan himself. It's amazing how far a grudge can be taken.

Last year, Katie and I had attended an end-of-school party that was, according to the grapevine, supposed to be LEGENDARY. I guess by legendary they meant "People doing drugs, getting drunk and for the few ignoramuses, getting a scorching case of STDS". Katie's dad was in jail for drug charges, so she knew what happened to people who got hooked. We called the cops and hightailed our asses out of there. To many people, we were heroes, but to Ashlynne, whose boyfriend got arrested, then fired for the arrest, then broke up with her because he couldn't afford to keep buying her things, we might as well have painted a target on our heads. She's made our lives hell ever since.

"I swear to God, the next chance I get, she's gonna "accidentally" get pushed off a cliffside," I said through gritted teeth.

"Just ignore her, she's just pissy because nobody has miraculously crawled on their knees begging to be her boyfriend yet," she murmured with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Hey!" Devil Spawn shouted," I was talking to you!" She grabbed my arm and spun me around so that we were face to face.

"I'd prefer if you wouldn't touch me, I don't want to get AIDS," I deadpanned. Ashlynne made a noise of outrage, and then proceeded to make the lamest comeback ever.

"If anyone has AIDS, it's you!", she shrieked, her posse visibly cringing at how weak that sounded. She looked around for support, but her friend's body language said it all. _You got yourself into this; you're on your own._

She followed up with a venomous "Bitch!" before glaring sharp katanas at me.

"Ashlynne! That is not the kind of language we use! Go to your whore corner, you've earned yourself a time out," I exclaimed dramatically. She threw a temper tantrum of stomping feet and upset sounds before stalking off to her friends who were trying, rather successfully, to hold in their chuckles. Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.

After a profuse apology on Dr. Short's part about how he lost track of time and that he was still glad that we got here early and blah blah blah, we all boarded the bus, putting our daypacks in the back while everyone sat in the front or middle. Katie and I sat in the last row possible, considering we didn't know anyone else that was here on this trip. Well, that we were on good speaking terms with, that is. Yeah, when people say that joining clubs gets you friends, that's a big lie. It only gives you an excuse to smile at upperclassmen in the hallway like you knew them, even though you were only on first name basis. The real excitement started to finally kick in as we settled down while Dr. Short explained the safety rules that no one was really going to follow, me included.

The Ecology Club was going on a hiking trip in a small rocky reservation down in southern Missouri. Let me tell you, St. Louis is a great city and all, but living in a small town 6 miles from it your whole life was boring….as…..shit. I lived for thrill, and climbing and hiking across rocks without safety gear or a guide? That was a no brainer. It was one of the main reasons I decided to come in the first place.

As I felt the bus rumble under my seat as it departed from the parking lot, I pulled out my iPhone again and shuffled my music.

"Isn't this exciting, Jenny?" Katie chirped.

"Going hiking, or riding the bus?" I ask smartly, smirking the whole time.

"Smart ass," she mutters under her breath. You make it way too easy, Kat. To my deep displeasure, everyone started to sing 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall. Oh come on, it hasn't even been ten minutes yet! I put in my headphones and starting blasting the volume loud enough to drown out a jet. I really hope this bus ride doesn't take too long. My sanity can take only so much.

**Good, bad, in between? Please let me know, it would help me a lot! And I know Jenny's character isn't explained very well in this chapter, don't worry it'll get better! (I hope.) Review por favor! It would make me very happy:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! So, the first chapter had a MUCH more positive outcome than I anticipated! The reviews made me want to cry, they were so sweet**** Now, I have a few problems to address. The first would be that I got my laptop taken away. I know, bad BAD velociraptor! I'm supposed to be using my laptop time doing a science project, not updating, but what my mom doesn't know won't hurt her! Just don't tell! And secondly: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS FUCKING LONG. Honestly this could've been broken up into two chapters. But I said Cybertronians were coming in this chapter, and by god I'm gonna give you Cybertronians! I would respond to your guys' reviews, but I'm soo tired and I think this chapter makes up for it. So, with that out of the way, and forgive my cursing, I present to you chapter 2!**

**I do not own anything in this story except my OC. Everything else goes to their respectful owners. Enjoy!**

The bus ride ended up taking five _fucking hours._ I really should've thought the math through. Of course it was going to take long if we left at 5 in the morning! Goddamn you, brain. You're supposed to be exceptionally awesome. I also believe that you should know of a certain…event..that happened during the bus ride 3 hours ago.

_{:Flashback:}_

_I had been sleeping for about two hours before someone's incessant prodding on my leg woke me up._

"_If you value your hand, and don't wish to have it ripped from your body, I suggest you stop immediately." They did just that. I groggily and very reluctantly got up from my comfortable pillow, which was Katie's lap. She had also dozed off and was leaning up against the window with her mouth slightly open. When I looked across the aisle, I saw a boy with tan skin, dirty blond hair, and hazel eyes. He was pretty muscular, like he spent his spare time lifting weights and doing pushups just for fun. Basically, he was the ideal arm candy. He would make good money going into the escort business._

_After my brief criticism, I looked back up at him and saw him smirking at me. Realization hit me like a fat guy sprinting for cake, and I remembered him from this morning's fiasco. He was one of Ashlynne's followers if I wasn't mistaken. _

I did NOT have time for this shit.

"_What, in the name of all that is holy, is so frickin' important that you had to wake me up right this minute?"_

"_Usually it's polite to tell someone good morning when they wake up," he said. That damn smirk was starting to piss me off._

"_Whoever said that can kiss my ass, now you have five seconds to tell me what you wanted to say before I forget that you even exist," I snapped. "5…4…3…"._

"_Wait, wait, wait!", the mystery man exclaimed," I just wanted to say thank you!" Now this was intriguing. _

"_Come again?"_

"_I-I just wanted to say thank you for putting Ashlynne in her place. She really deserved it these past few months. Especially after how she's been treating you and your friend…", he trailed off._

"_Funny, I didn't see you sticking up for me and Katie when she dumped vinegar on us." Guilt crossed his face and he muttered a simple "sorry". Oh HELL no, he wasn't getting away that easily._

"_Or when she got one of her lackeys to put chewed up tobacco in our drinks. Or when she had another guy paint his hands pink and put them on our chests," I seethed. Me and Katie had to walk through the hallways with big handprints on our breasts and get laughed at by everyone. It did not amuse me._

"_Look, I really am sorry for all that she's done, okay? But she's been my friend since middle school, and has helped me through stuff. I'm not saying what she's done is right, far from it, but I can't just drop her as a friend!"_

"_Sure you can. Go right up to her and say, "Sayonara bitch!". Problem solved. I can do it for you if you want," I reason, a little too eagerly at the last bit. He chuckled and said," Thanks but no thanks. Anyways, I am serious. I'm really sorry, and thanks for sticking it to her." I looked intensely at him, turning his words around in my head and decided that he was telling the truth. _

"_You're welcome, I guess," I said, it coming out more as a question than a genuine statement. It was really weird seeing him like this. Usually whenever he was with Ashlynne he was so confident and cocky. Too cocky for my tastes. An uncomfortable silence sat there for a few minutes before he decided to break it._

"_My names Ryan," the newly named Ryan stated. He finished his miraculous statement with a charming smile that would've made most girls' hearts melt out of their mouths and cause comical hearts to appear in their eyes. I was not fooled so easily. His smile faltered a little when I didn't say anything in return, but he recovered quickly by asking," What's your name?"_

"_Bilbo baggins." A miffed look crossed his face before it disappeared as quickly as it came._

"_No seriously."_

"_Fine you got me. I'm actually Gandalf the Grey." Now he didn't bother to hide his irritation._

"_Look, could you not lie and just tell me your name," he huffed impatiently. In another dimension, I might've felt guilty for him, but this was too much goddamn fun._

"_Wow, nothing passes you, does it? You're right, you're right. I'm actually an eccentric amusement park builder/billionaire named John Hammond," I say excitedly. By now, Katie had woken herself up, and snorted in amusement at my antics. Ryan apparently didn't like being laughed at because he got this warning look in his eyes._

"_You have ten seconds to tell me your name before I call Ashlynne over here," he threatened. Now that caused us to raise our hackles and glare at him. Where the hell did apologetic Ryan go? Katie nudged my arm, and to my surprise, she had a mischievous smirk on her face. I instantly knew what she wanted me to do. Best Friend telepathy worked like that. Meanwhile, Ryan had started his countdown of the apocalypse._

"_10.." Oh, here we go._

"_Alan Grant."_

"_9…"_

"_Spongebob"_

"_8…"_

"_Dora the Explorer"_

"_7…"_

"_Gypsy Danger"_

"_6…"_

"_Harry Potter"_

"_5…"_

"_Spartacus"_

"_4…"_

"_Achilles"_

"_3…"_

"_Mr. Rogers"_

"_2…"_

"_Abraham Lincoln"_

"_**1…**__" I put my face close to his with a dangerous intensity in my eyes. I was playing with fire, but I didn't care, so with the straightest poker face I could muster, I leaned in and very seriously said," Ronald McDonald." I expected him to get that creepy smile on his face that kind of said "I'm so glad you screwed up" and to go through with his plan and call Ashlynne over. I did not expect him to nearly asphyxiate when he started laughing so hard he fell out of his seat with Niagara Falls coming out of his eyes._

"_T-t-that was f-fucking beautif-ful!," he sputtered out before another uproar of laughter came out of his mouth. Katie was laughing too, but more so at Ryan's expense than at what I said. The entire bus was looking at us with weirded out expressions trying to figure out what was going on. Against my will, a smile bloomed on my face. I had just gained an acquaintance._

_{:End of long ass flashback:}_

That was three hours ago. The rest of the trip included him introducing us to his friends, them unsuccessfully trying to hit on us, and for the past two hours the girls and boys took turns singing what apparently were "popular" songs. I'd rather kill myself with a spork then listen to a poorly sung version of "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. Oh yeah, that shit was terrible.

Anyways, we had finally arrived at our destination. Man, I sound like that chick from the GPS. As soon as the bus doors opened, I grabbed my pack, rushed down the aisle, and headed out of the 37 foot long prison before anyone could twitter "WTF is that Cray Cray chick doing? #turn up". I began running laps in big circles yelling, "FREEDOM!". I was well aware of everyone gawking at me, but yet again, I didn't care. Story of my life, right?

Once everyone got off the bus, called us to attention and we all circled around him.

"Now I've already explained the safety rules to you guys, however there is something that needs to be called to attention. For safety reasons, we are assigning everyone into groups," announced.

"Whaaaaaat?!" I whined. "But that's not fair! A groups just gonna slow me down! Only Katie can keep up with me!" If you haven't discovered it yourself, you're an idiot, so let me make it easy on you. I rely on Katie a lot. She is the sister I never had and vice versa, so we tend to do everything together. She is also the only one I can tolerate and the only one who can comprehend my amazing level amounts of awesomeness.

"I understand everyone moves at different speeds, but like I said, its for safety reasons. We don't want anyone getting lost," he explained.

"But Dr. Short, you can't keep me cooped up like this! I am a peacock; you've got to let me fly!" I quote from The Other Guys.  Everyone started snickering around me when they got the reference, except Ashlynne of course. Twilight would become interesting before the wicked bitch of the west caught herself laughing at one of my jokes. I kept arguing with Dr. Short, but he wasn't relenting, so I decided to make him a deal he couldn't refuse, and one I was thoroughly going to regret.

"Dr. Short, if you let me and Katie go on our own…I'll write an essay about the importance of trees with your choice of word count," I grumble, straining to get the words out. I swore I saw a neon sign above his head flashing "WINNER, WINNER".

"I want it on my desk Monday morning with 2000 words. Alright everyone, Group A will start with…"

I zoned off when he started listing off peoples names. Katie saddled up beside me and gave me a smug look. "Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?"

"Shut up."

"I don't understand why you're mad."

I didn't have homework this weekend until now."

"Not my problem," she says in a sing song voice. I shove her playfully and we start trekking off after the group towards our actual hiking site. After 10 minutes, we came to an area with high rockfaces, cliffs, and places just perfect to climb and get blisters. I was jumping up and down in excitement like a pedophile at a Chuck E. Cheese's.

"Okay everybody, explore! Find wonderment in the natural world," Dr. Short proclaimed excitedly. His announcement reminded me of Mr. Ray from Finding Nemo. Katie and I didn't have to be told twice. We spent most of our afternoon exhausting our limbs from pulling up our body weight. We were lying down on a sunny cliffside and I finally took the time to take in the surroundings. The trees were a rainbow of color, hues of orange, red, yellow, and brown mingling together as far as the eye could see. It was getting dark what with daylight savings time and all, so with the sun prolonging its goodbyes, the sky lit up with the most vibrant pinks, violets, and oranges I had ever seen. In the words of Forrest Gump, I couldn't tell where Earth started and heaven stopped, it was so beautiful. There was a gentle breeze that cooled my sweaty face and caused the trees' branches to sway. It was so peacef-

"SNAKE!".

Fuck you, universe. Fuck _you_.

Me and Katie snapped to our feet and scrambled down the cliff as fast as we could and ran to where the commotion was. What we saw there confused and enlightened me at the same time. Dr. Short was on the ground consoling a hysterical Ashlynne with mascara tears cutting paths down her face. Seriously, who wears makeup on a hiking trip? I put on my imaginary Sherlock Holmes cap and observed the crime scene.

Ashlynne's leg had two small puncture wounds in it. There were a few reptile nerds combing through a book about what venomous snakes inhabited southern Missouri. And last but not least, there was a 3 foot snake writhing underneath some guy's shoe. Oh hell no.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," I yell at the man. Everyone looks at me like I've gone nuts. Pft, too late for that.

"Whaddya mean? This damn snake just bit my girlfriend, and I'm going to honor her by killing the freak," he yells back. Oh this poor fool. She had him ensnared in her traps. Cue reptile nerds snapping their heads towards him with outraged looks and simultaneously cussing him out and calling him a variety of synonyms for murderer. I decided to join in on the fun, sue me.

"This is a Broad-banded water snake! It's non venomous and only inhabits southeastern Missouri, a place we happen to be! I find it highly unlikely that it just decided to bite her. Even snakes wouldn't want to sink their fangs into that," I hiss(no pun intended), quivering with outrage. Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at me.

"What?," I ask defensively.

"Jenny, how'd you know that?," asked another retile nerd in admiration. I shrug and simply answer," I want to be a paleontologist when I grow up. Loving reptiles just comes with the job." Instantly, the reptile nerds look at me like I'm their long lost queen. That's right, bow down before me, bitches.

I push the jerk off the snake and it wraps its coils around my leg. I coo at it lovingly, and bend down so I can pick it up. It releases my leg so it can wrap around my arm instead. Everyone tries to get closer to it to try to touch it, but it hisses at them and tightens around my arm almost painfully. I stroke its back and it instantly relaxed, making me sigh in relief.

"Jenny, I hope you realize you can't keep that snake," Dr. Short cautiously says.

"I know," I reply, not taking my eyes off my new found comrade.

"Well we have to head back to the bus to patch up Ashlynne's leg and to get everybody home, so you kinda have to release it now," he explains. That got Ashlynne riled up.

"RELEASE IT?! WHY NOT JUST KILL IT? It BIT me! I'll have its entire species wiped out for what it did to me! My dad's a lawyer, he can make it happen. And how fitting for a freak of nature like that hideous snake to take a liking to someone like you," Ashlynne screeched. That girl. Had said. Fucking enough.

"Ashlynne, if you wish to live until tomorrow I suggest you shut your goddamn mouth. You're a waste of space that gives no useful function to the homosapien species. If you so much as utter one more idiotic word out of your whore mouth, I will make what that velociraptor did to Mr. Arnold from Jurassic Park look like a tea party. Are we clear?," I growl lowly with unhidden fury lacing my words. Ashlynne paled whiter than an Irish ghost, and bolted towards the bus with the rest of her friends close on her heels.

"Well that was….something," Dr. Short said, obviously confused to the ongoing drama between me and her. Katie was brimming with tears of uncontrollable pride and happiness. For once, I felt great. But alas, all good things come to an end. A sound of something roaring and fastly approaching came from overhead. We all looked up and saw two huge meteors coming our way. To say I was scared shitless would've been the understatement of the century.

"HIT THE DECK," Ryan screamed and we all did just that. It sounded like they zoomed right over our heads, and when they crashed, it came with a deafening explosion. I faintly heard Katie scream in my dazed phase, until adrenaline pumped through my veins and I snapped immediately to attention. Dr. Short was getting everyone to run to the bus. I love how now I decide to remember the snake is still in my hands. That gets me an idea.

"Dr. Short, I have to get rid of him!," I yell gesturing to the reptilian in my hands.

"Have you lost your mind? Wait, don't answer that. We have to get out of here **NOW**!," he yells back.

" Look, I can't bring a snake on the bus! Safety first, right?" He seemed to be in a fierce struggle with himself before he relented and showed me ten of his fingers which was the term for "ten minutes and get your ass back here!". I thanked him, and dragged Katie along with me. We ran in the direction of the explosion and Katie whispered," We're not getting rid of that snake are we?"

"Nope!"

"We're checking out the meteors?"

"Yup!"

"Awesome!"

We kept running and ignored the protests of our abused legs and lungs. We saw the scorch marks getting more and more intense until we happened upon a crater. We could not believe what we were seeing. Out of the crater stood two massive, silver, metal looking beings. They seemed to be arguing with each other in a strange dialect. Me and Katie closed our agape mouths and looked at each other.

"Holy shit," we breathe at the same time. We did not take into effect that the giant looking robot things might be able to hear us. They both ceased arguing and looked at us first with shock, then surprise, then curiosity.

"Sunny, are those humans?"

"Don't call me that slagger! And I don't know sides, we are on planet Earth. Earth is the home of Humans. What do you think?"

"Sarcastic fragger. Man, that landing hurts like slag!"

In retrospect, I really should learn when to shut my mouth.

"Well considering you just landed on rocky area at high speeds and velocity going through Earth's atmosphere, I would assume that pain would be present," I blurt before clamping my mouth shut.

"Oh ha ha. You're so funny," one of the two deadpanned.

"It comes with the package," Katie blurted like me before clamping her mouth shut too. Both robots grinned I'm guessing.

"I like these two. Say, you wouldn't by any chance know where we are would you," the other one asked.

Me and Katie shared a look and we both recited at the same time," North America, United States, Southern Missouri, November 9th".

They both nodded in appreciation and then looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation. They turned back to us, and the one that had asked before hesitantly asked," Do you know who Optimus Prime is?"

"Optimus wha?"

"Well, I tried," he said to the fairly silent comrade. Sometimes I hate how unobservant I am, because the snake in my hands decided to nip at my hands to get my tight grip to relent. I gave it an apologetic look and loosed my hold, causing it to wrap loosely around my neck and nuzzle in the crook of my neck.

"What's that," unnamed iron giant asked.

"A snake. It's one of the animals that inhabits Earth as well as humans," Katie explained.

"It's freaky looking," Robot #2 bluntly put it. Not sure how much I like that one. In fact, I'm tired of giving them nonsensical names.

"Hey, we have a question for you guys," I shout up at them.

"What," the same alien who insulted my snake asked.

"Whats your guys' names?" The nicer alien grinned and pointed to himself.

"The name's Sideswipe."

**Holy balls, that was so long and tedious to write. I'm pretty sure the structure of this chapter was horrible, but whatever. I really hoped you guys like this and I'm sorry about the whole laptop dilemma. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Don't forget to review, it makes me so flippin' happy! And I feel like the whole meeting each other thing was rushed too much, but who gives? Oh wait. You guys do. Whoops. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! See ya guys later!:p**

**P.S. Who here is excited about Sideswipe and Sunny? Because I know I fragging am! I can't wait to write them next chapter;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: What's up, homies? GUESS WHO GOT THEIR LAPTOP BACK? THIS CHICK! I meant to update on Monday, but sadly a near and dear friend of mine died and his funeral was today and I'm feeling a bit crappy. So if this chapter seems a little unenthusiastically written, I apologize. Now on with reviews!**

**Stormin' Hudson: Thank you! I actually base Jenny off of a me I was back in 7****th**** grade. Yeah, I was the real cusser back in middle school. Still am. My mouth has no filter, and at times, I'm quite ashamed of it. But oh well.**

**Skyress98: Thank you! I absolutely despise bullying so being able to write that was very stress relieving.**

**Khalthar: Sorry to lead you on! When you first made the reference to being Hound, I was like, that is by complete accident but still hilarious coincidenceXD I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**KneelingAngel: I am so glad you liked the flashback names! You're welcome for Bilbo Baggins;) My favorite was SpartacusXD**

**Fallen Angel 1234: Thanks! I'm glad you found it funny, I pride myself in making people laugh, and so when I hear people say my chapters are hilarious it makes me feel so happy**

**ChemicalEquinox: Thank you!**

**Bee4ever: Thank you!**

**JerseyPrime23: You and me both about them sexy twins. You and me both;) I'm glad you like the story; it means so much to me! Hope you like this chapter!**

**PepperCornPie: Thank you so so SO much for your input! I looked back at my story and I realized you were right, it could be more realistic. So, I hope I put enough detail in here to be acceptable. I took your advice and it actually looks better than what I've been writing! Also with the snake, I purposely made that unrealistic. You'll see why. You have my deepest gratitude and I'm glad you like the story so far! Hope you enjoy!**

**Yay I actually got to reviews! Please keep them coming, you have no idea how much motivation it gives me, without you guys I probably wouldn't be writing this. So without further ado, I present to you chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. Everything else goes to their respectful owners.**

"Sideswipe," I let the name roll off my tongue. The newly pronounced sideswipe grinned even more and he pointed to his friend.

"And that fragger over there is my twin, Sunny." Let me correct myself. He pointed to his _brother._

"I said don't call me that, glitch head!" Sunny snapped. He hit his brother over the head, causing sideswipe to cry out in indignance. "And if anyone's the fragger, it's you," Sunny muttered. Katie appeared to become very hesitant about what she was about to do, but she steeled herself and asked," If sunny's not your name, what is?"

"What's it to you, fleshy?" he asked coldly. Now if there is something Katie will not abide by, it's rudeness, human or alien be damned.

"On Earth, when people meet, it's custom for them to trade names. I would think that an alien species would recognize manners when it sees it," she gritted through her teeth. Sunny looked remotely surprised that an insignificant human just stood her ground against him, but after he registered the insult, the surprise quickly turned into anger. The glare he bestowed upon her was deadlier than a pissed off hulk. Sideswipe was trying to smother his laughter, and failing. To my growing pride, Katie didn't back down. Hell, she didn't even flinch! She just stared right back. After what seemed like forever, Sunny resumed his emotionless mask and simply said, "Sunstreaker".

"Wow sunny. Not even a breem and you already have such a warm welcoming," sideswipe snickered. Another dent was added to his head. Not a second later we heard our names being faintly called. Katie and I's heads snapped to the where the source was coming from and we both panicked. We could NOT let the club see them. Can you imagine the mass hysteria? Not fun.

"We…we gotta go," I tell them, me and Katie already inching away.

"Aww, but you just got here!"

"Good riddance."

"Can you at least tell us your names?"

"Why would they give us their names, we're probably never gonna see the squishes again anyway."

"Yeah, but what about what that human said about manners or whatever. Earth customs, right?"

"Our names are Jenny and Katie, now we've really got to go!" I shout, pointing to the respective owners of the names while becoming highly anxious to get back to the group before they find our little discovery. "We will continue this little chit chat in the future!" Oh, if only I knew how those words would affect me. Me and Katie dashed away before they could say anything else, and headed towards the voices.

We almost collided with Dr. Short and a few other students who looked like they were about to piss themselves.

"What the heck have you been doing? I thought I said get rid of the snake?!" Dr. Short yelled at me. I swear, I have the memory of a dyslexic goldfish. I pretty much shook the snake off my shoulders and it slowly began to slither off. When the search party turned their backs to run back to the bus, I picked the snake back up and put it in my day bag that had miraculously stayed on my shoulders, but was shredded and torn to fucking bits. Honestly, it looked like a tiger had pounced on me and the pack saved my life. Don't ask me why I did it, I still don't have the answer. I took off in a sprint after the others, and the site that rewarded me made me stop dead in my tracks and almost face plant in the dirt.

Police cars were everywhere, as well as a couple fire trucks and I'm pretty sure I saw a S.W.A.T truck and….was there a semi here? The hell was a semi doing here? It didn't even have a trailer with it. Did I already tell the universe to fuck off? I did. I hope you die in a hole, universe.

A guy that looked like he wanted everyone to think he was in charge, but clearly wasn't, announced in a loud voice," Alright, clear the area! I need everyone to come with us back to civilization so we can clean this mess up! You, girl, with the shit-looking backpack, that includes you! Let's move it, people!" Well, that was uncalled for. A thought occurred to me while I was standing there watching officers put up yellow tape and herding classmates into police car like cattle, except the cows were wearing handcuffs. How did they get here so fast? It had barely been 20 minutes! And even if someone called the cops, the nearest town was about 2 hours away. Did…did they know this was going to happen?

I guess I wasn't moving fast enough, because two guys came up to me and grabbed my arms in a rough hold while dragging me to a car. I was struggling to get out of their grip, but then I saw who was in the car already. _Ashlynne._ If the Popo thought I was trouble before, they probably wanted to shoot me now. I began thrashing violently, digging my heels into the dirt, and telling them to let me go. I accidentally crashed my head against one of the men holding me and he swore.

That's when the taser was pulled out.

He pulled it out and warned me," If you don't stop right now, you'll be nothing but a convulsing mess on the floor." Way to put it in a nice perspective, copper. I immediately froze, not wanting to get electrocuted, and they began dragging me again to my impending doom. The handcuffs were snapped on and they shoved me in the car. Ashlynne just completely ignored my presence, visibly shaking in anger and ranting how pissed her lawyer dad was going to be when they found out how they treated her with "disrespect" and "forcefulness". Honey, they're police officers. They can't be buddy buddy with everyone.

I had to lean forward so as not to smash my backpack, and I rested my head on the back of the passenger seat. As we drove off, the last thing I saw was a black GMC Topkick pulling up and a white guy jumping out of the driver seat. How was I going to explain this to my parents?

~Time skip~

I was sitting alone in the interrogation room, and I knew exactly why. They wanted to know if we saw anything. I was pretty sure it was taking a long time because everyone else told them how Katie and I were gone for ten minutes. Goddamn squealers. On the outside I put up a façade of calmness, but on the inside, I was going apeshit crazy. Do I tell them? Do I not tell them? What'll happen if I do? Will they arrest me? Will they put me in an insane asylum? Will they kill me? The last thought shook me out of my stupor. This was absolute insanity. I'm not even sure if I was hallucinating or not. Yeah, that's it. I was totally panicked after the meteors crashed and I thought I saw two giant alien metallic beings whose names were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and they were twin brothers. That was too detailed to be a hallucination.

But what about Katie? What if she tells? What if she incudes me in the story? No, she wouldn't do that. Best friends don't do that. Wait, if she was there and talking to aliens, then they weren't hallucinations! Oh my God. We just met _aliens_. The answer to the biggest question of the universe! What if they were here to take over the world? But sideswipe was so nice… What if the government found them? They'd kill them. 100% definitely. I've lived long enough to witness that humans don't like different. Or worse, they'd experiment on them. My resolve came then to not tell the police anything. I might be a bitch, but I'm not cruel. I just hope Katie thinks the same.

The door swung open, and in came a man with a three piece suit, sunglasses, a five o'clock shadow and yellowed teeth from too much coffee. So to sum up, a real douche. He set a folder on the hard metal table and began reading it aloud to me.

"Jennifer Rose Acadia, age 16, junior at Belleville East High school, good grades, no discipline reports, but repeated complaints against a Miss Ashlynne Parker, is that correct?" I nod.

"Mind telling me why the continued reports?" Hey, I have a question, mind telling me where the hell this is going?

"She continuously harassed and bullied me and a friend for the duration of the school year, _sir_," I say shortly.

"That friend was a certain Kathleen Allison Carr, am I correct?" Another nod awarded him.

"Sir, if I may, why is this relevant?" Never let it be said that I didn't have manners. All the time.

"Ashlynne happens to be my niece and is the sweetest girl anyone would have the pleasure of meeting," he hissed. Ah, so it's a personal vendetta he's after. Well if opinions are going to be thrown around, might as well let mine be heard.

"With all due respect, _sir_, your _niece_ is by far the most malicious, spoiled, brattiest, anorexic, cruella Deville, fucking annoying stain on this Earth." If looks could kill, I'd be more dead then Kenny from South Park. It also appeared that he couldn't say anything back because:

I was only 16

Freedom of speech and we were in a POLICE STATION

He had more important things to discuss

"Why don't you tell me why you and Kathleen ran off after the crash," he asked with a victorious smug look on his face.

"I had to release a snake into a secure habitat, not next to students who were causing pandemonium with their screaming and running and possibly harming the snake in the process," I explain like one would to a child.

"If all you had to do was release a snake, why'd it take so long that a search team went out for you guys?" Same smug smirk, same restraint not to punch him in his stupid sunglasses.

"There were scorch marks everywhere and it might've burned the snake. Besides, smoke inhalation isn't good." I lied through my teeth.

"Did you see the meteors?"

"No."

"Did you see anything else?"

"No."

"You meant to tell me that you didn't see what landed?"

"Yes." My answers clearly frustrated him. I'd be too; if I didn't get the answers I wanted.

"Was there something I should've been looking for," I ask pretending to be confused. If they let me go, I'm so signing up for theatre.

"No! No. You are free to go, your parents are waiting," he mumbled, not wanting to see me running around in the free world. Come at me, bro. Come at me. The minute I stepped out of the room, I was crushed in blindsiding hug that I'm pretty sure could rival that of a Grizzly bear.

"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! IHEARD ABOUT THE METEORS AND YOU WERE THERE WHEN THEY CRASHED AND I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE HURT AND THE POLICE CALLED AND SAID YOU WERE HERE AND I WAS SO SCARED! DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, JENNIFER!" Oh yeah. Forgot about my mom. That woman's gonna be the death of me.

"Hey, mom," I reply, smiling weakly. She immediately began fussing over me, looking over every inch of my body for injuries.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? How many fingers am I holding up? Have you had any water? Why aren't you answering my questions," she blabbered in a rushed voice.

"Mom, calm your tits. It's just a few bumps and bruises, nothing I can't handle," I reassure her.

"Jen, what did I say about language?" There's the mother I was waiting for. After signing paperwork and finding my pack which someone had so graciously thrown away, we got in the car and drove home. The car ride was mostly mom ranting about meteorologists being idiots and no more hiking trips from now on and trying to find the chance of meteors striking our house. Maybe she should go to the insane asylum.

"Jen, honey, I'm gonna make tea," she yelled from the kitchen as I made my way up the stairs. I yelled my acknowledgment back and shut the door. All the events from today hit me like a tidal wave, and I collapsed on the floor going through every emotion one goes through after meeting robots.

Hysteria.

Panic.

Disbelief.

Shock.

Amazement.

And finally, confusion. What the hell was I gonna do now? Keep a big secret for the rest of my life? I groggily got up, and went to the mirror. Holy shit. My hair was an absolute mess, leaves and small twigs tangled in it. Sweat and grime covered the exposed parts of my skin, and my hands were covered with raw blisters. I had a nasty scratch on my arm when the impact sent a rock with a sharp edge hurling backwards. My legs looked like they got in a fight with a horde of angry compsognathus, and lost. Other than that, I looked like a person you wouldn't want to stumble into on the streets at night. My entire body was begging me to sleep, my mind included, and I heartily agreed. I took the longest shower in the history of showers, combed the rat nest I called my hair out, and decided to cautiously look inside the backpack. How that snake is still alive is beyond me. I took out an old aquarium tank, put the leaves and twigs I took out of my hair into the tank, and put the snake into the makeshift cage. After researching it, I found out it was actually a HE. I'll have to call the vet later. I walked over to my bed and let gravity do its thing. As sleep took over me, the last image in my head was of the two brothers grinning at me.

**Yeah, not sure if this was as good as it could've been. Don't worry, I'll step up my game next chapter. Also, is anyone getting sick of the constant dinosaur references? You gotta understand, she wants to be a paleontologist, so yeah. If so, I can cut back. Other than that, I hope you guys liked it, and I will see you guys next Monday! Also, next chapter…more twins. Yeah, it's gonna be fun**

**Don't forget to review, it feeds me happiness levels! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, what's up?! Good news, MY LAPTOP HAS BEEN GIVEN BACK! Now I can update whenever I want! But I'm gonna stick to updating once a week on Mondays if that's okay with you guys. Don't hurt me! Also, I was checking the traffic stats of this because I was bored and I have no life, and all I have to say: Jesus, Australia! Why do you guys like my story so much? Canada too! Well, with that out of the way, ON WITH THE REVIEWS!**

**Stormin' Hudson: My mom would have acted the saaaame way. And about N.E.S.T., I think you're question should be answered in this chapter. See, they didn't know that Jenny and Katie had seen the twins so they didn't bother with anything. But that will change soon…**

**Wheeliefan101: Thank you, it means a lot:') And Skywarp, you're one to talk! I got yo' back, broski. And I have the same reaction, except I idiotically grin when I write this because I can't wait to see how you guys react to certain bits.**

**Skyress98: Thank you! And because you said that, you instantly are awesome. Dinosaurs are my life, so… I love em' too**

**Bee4ever: Oh, hell yeah. No objections there! I bet they'd make good friends…**

**KneelingAngel: Ah, this review response is always my favorite to write. I heard the dyslexic goldfish line in class and I busted out laughing, mostly because it was a teacher yelling at a boy who forgot his homework every day. The calm your tits was all me;) Also, since the twins are constantly in the brig, you can let prowl send me to the brig any day! I would be reasonably distractedXD**

**movielover121796: I'm glad you find it interesting!**

**FallenAngel1234: Thank you, that means a lot:') And yeah, it looks that way. They're those little green chicken-sized dinos in Jurassic Park 2/3 that swarm people and eat them. Unless you haven't seen Jurassic Park, in which case this description must sound bizarre and it is my personal duty to recommend that you watch it immediately. Otherwise, thank you!**

**Hunter: 1. that's because Jenny is badass. Seriously, I wish I was her. 2. You and me both. You and me **_**both**_**. 3. THANK YOU SO MUCH, THAT MEANS A LOOOOOOOOOT.**

**JerseyPrime23: Why thank you! I had fun writing that; he had no words to speak! Who am I kidding; he probably thought it wasn't worth his time to argue with such a pathetic species A.K.A. US. But he will become plenty mouthy in the future, as long as Jenny's there!**

**Spirit Kiss: Thank you so much, that's so sweet! And it's impossible not to resist the twin's charm. Jenny will soon realize that. Spoiler alert FYI. Pft, as if you didn't already know… And about guardians…let's just reengage that when the Lego tower reaches that height, know what I'm sayin'? It'll be unique.**

**I have fun writing responses! You guys play such an important role in writing fanfiction. Without you, there is no us. If that makes sense at all. Oh fuck it, just know us authors are very grateful towards you guys! Except flamers. Those lot are bitches. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC. Everything else goes to their respectful owners.**

**You do realize I'm just copy and pasting that disclaimer right? ENJOY!**

"Jenny? Come on sweetheart, it's time to get up," I hear a voice say gently. I feel someone softly shaking my shoulders to try to rouse me from my slumber. They really shouldn't try, because when I sleep, I am out like a light. The soothing words to coax me to get up and shaking of my limp corpse went on for a few minutes. It quickly escalated to," JENNIFER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL SLAP FIRE FROM YOU!" and having the covers ripped off of me, casting light and a chill over my exhaust-filled body. I made a noise that sounded like a groan, but didn't sound like it came from a 16 year old girl.

"UggggghhhhhharghflappahhhhhBACON," I quickly state, smelling the heavenly meat waft from downstairs. I'm so glad its Sunday. That means its breakfast gorge day. Ever since Mom and Dad got divorced, she needed something to distract her mind from splitting up her possessions. She decided to take up cooking. She got _really_ good at it, too. Now Sunday has become my favorite day because it includes four of my favorite things:

Eating

Syrup

Pancakes

And **bacon**

It was almost like one of those moments in cartoons where people follow the visible scent trail with their eyes closed and somehow find their way to food. I staggered out of bed, gave a half-hearted wave to the snake, and stumbled down the stairs. I say stumbled. I actually mean I tripped on myself and ended up skiing down the stairs with my face.

"Mother. Fucker," I manage to painfully ground out. I tentatively touched my face and winced when I felt my forehead. That little sucker is gonna be one nasty bruise. I finally make it to the kitchen and there they were. Big, round, succulent, mouth-watering, juicy-

"I made waffles." See what I did there? I yawned a thank you and began concocting my masterpiece. "It's nice of you to finally join the living at 10:30 A.M." I plead the fifth, I was exhausted. Physically and mentally. "I saw that snake in your room, Jen." I froze. Shit. Really need to start thinking these things through.

"Yeah it's a... it's a Broad-Banded Water Snake. Non-venomous," I state slowly, still placing the sacred sustenance on my plate.

"Lemme guess, you're gonna ask to keep it?" Her back was turned to me since she was preoccupied with dishes, so I couldn't see her face as she spoke.

"Actually I was going to call a vet or something this morning so that they could take care of it." I heard a dish clatter against the sink and my mom cursed under her breath as she examined a new chip in her fine china. Deeming it acceptable, she turned to me with a surprised look on her face.

"Seriously? Since when have you not wanted to have a snake? You love reptiles! You even want to be a pathologist when you grow up!"

"Paleontologist," I correct," and it's not like you would let me keep it in the first place. I'm used to disappointment," I mumble the last part quietly. Mom's gaze softened and she put an arm around my shoulders.

"Honey, I'm sure dad is just busy. He probably just accidentally forgot about your volleyball banquet." See that? That's denial at its finest.

"Oh yeah, just like how I'm sure he forgot about picking me up from school, or calling me on my birthday, or the fact that he has a daughter," I growl bitterly. Yeah, you see _that_? That's rejection at its finest.

"Look Jen," my mom sighed," Don't be upset at him please? Because than I want to phone him and call him a heartless prick." Besides Katie, she's the only one who knew how to make me smile when I'm down. She smiled back and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Now eat up! Katie called earlier and said she wanted you to visit her later." I almost choked on my bacon. Now that would be a pleasant way to die. Bacon is like God's bookmark. My mom frowned at me and said in that Mom-Is-Concerned voice," are you alright?" The worlds been asking me that since I discovered what sugar was. I smiled and shook it off like it was nothing.

"I'm fine." Said no emotionally distressed teenager ever, wink wink. Seriously, never believe that line. Of course, my mom didn't believe me, but she let it drop. I knew what she was doing, and vice versa. We were avoiding the huge elephant in the room. No, his name is not Dumbo. She looked like she was about to burst, she wanted to ask the question so bad. I sighed and started," Mom,-

"What happened," she blurted out, trying to say it casually. There is nothing casual about asking your daughter what happened when she experienced a near-death situation and was persistently questioned by the police about if she saw anything.

"They told me I'm not allowed to talk about it," I nervously say, keeping my eyes away from her face.

"Oh come on, I'll be quiet! I won't say a word!" Wow, she looked like one of those girls that wanted to know all the details about a brutal breakup. I snorted," Law breaker." She gave me a look that screamed _like you can talk._ Ten minutes later, I told her everything except the meeting with the twins. That is what I seriously need to go to Katie's house for. My mom looked satisfied and promised to zip her lip. I went upstairs and went to go look acceptable for society.

~Later at Katie's house~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T TELL THE POLICE?! WE DISCOVERED _ALIENS, _JENNY! ALIENS! HOW IS THAT NOT SOMETHING THAT NATIONAL HOME SECURITY SHOULD BE CONCERNED ABOUT?" She had been ranting for a good ten minutes now, and I had heard enough of this shit.

"Kat, shut your damn mouth and listen!" She did as she was told. Thank god. "Now, we can't tell them because what would happen to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker if the military found them?" I spoke to her like an elementary teacher. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked down to the floor.

"They'd be killed," she murmured quietly.

"Or?"

"Experimented on."

"Good girl. Give yourself a pat on the back." She simply scowled at me and I smirked in return. Suddenly she looked scared.

"What if the military already knows? What if they're already dead? What if they come looking for us? What if they arrest us for not telling them? Oh god, oh god-"

"Katie, get a fucking hold of yourself!" I shout. I'm so glad her mom decided to go for a grocery run. "Look, that's not gonna happen. If so, they would've come by now. It doesn't take long to find files, foot prints, and put two and two together to realize what we found. Nor does it take long to find out where we live, file an arrest warrant, and then drive over here." Actually I was lying. Since me and Katie weren't in the police system, they'd have to find us by actually getting our school files and that would require looking through thousands of kids and then finding ours, and THEN filing the arrest warrant and driving to our houses to arrest us. But I was trying to reassure a friend, so that means saying whatever she wants to hear until she feels better. I kid of course. After a while, she began to think rationally and pinkie promised me that she wouldn't tell a soul. Yeah, she pinkie promised me. That shit is more legit than Snape's unbreakable vow. We just stood there silently until Katie broke the silence.

"Big Bang theory marathon?"

"Bitchin'!"

~Elsewhere~

"What the frag do you mean you met two humans?!"

"Calm down, Hatchet, they were-"CLANG.

"OW!"

"Fraghead! Do you realize what you might've done? You could've revealed us! Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Insert clang sound here.

"Calm down, Ratchet. Please allow the twins to explain before you hit them with a wrench again."

"Thank you! Now, we didn't mean to, they just kinda found us. They were actually pretty funny. I don't think they liked Sunny all that much though."

"Don't call me that, fragger!"

"Anyways, they pretty much just told us where we were and they told us their names."

"You mean you _asked_ what they're names were."

"Fine. Yes, I asked what they're names were. Happy?"

"No."

"What were they're names?"

"Jenny and Katie."

"Major Lennox?"

"We did find two girls on the field trip named Jennifer Acadia and Katie Carr. I think those are our witnesses, Optimus."

"Acknowledged. Prowl, what do you think we should do regarding the human femmes?"

"It depends on what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker told them."

"Well, we just told them our designations."

"Fair enough. However, too much is at risk. I believe an appropriate course of action would be for the Twins to find these girls and bring them back to base to make sure they will not make our presence known to the public.

"Wait, why do we have to get the squishies?!"

"Because they'll trust a more familiar person than a random soldier."

"But what if they touch my paint?"

"Mech up, slagger! Also, this will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Because you both have check-ups to do."

"Slag. Why do you look so evi- Hatchet, I'm gonna have to ask you to put the wrench down." Insert yet again another Clang sound here.

~Time skip and back to the main characters setting~

The whole meteor crashing story was supposed to be a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows. It's all anyone could talk about when we went to biology class. Dr. Short gave up on trying to teach and decided to join in the conversation, trying to keep it scientific of course. But wait. There's more! Remember all those people who tattle-taled on us about being gone? I guess that means it's everyones business, so everyone came up to us trying to pry the truth out of us. The funniest rumor I heard was that the meteors were aliens and I was helping them escape. I couldn't hold it in, it was too funny. That was basically school in a nutshell. Ashlynne wasn't here, she was actually overreacting to a measly snake bite and was in the hospital. I have no words.

Katie and I were in the parking lot when I stopped. I reached out my hand to stop Katie, and when she looked at me I simply pointed. In our schools parking lot were two of the most gorgeous Lamborghinis I have ever seen. Red and yellow, absolutely perfect, the kind of car you drool over and wish you could marry. Before I realized it I was walking over to them as if I was in a trance.

"Jen, what are you doing? We can't stop to look at pretty cars, we have to go home. It's colder than that glare Sunny gave me. I can't believe I stood up to him. I can't believe he didn't step on me! The nerve I have sometimes…" While she mumbled on, I was steadily creeping closer to the pieces of art. That is until a man stepped out of the red one. I can't help but admit that my eyes found it delightful.

He was lean with muscles prominently sticking out in all the right places. He had black skinny jeans and red Vans. He had on a red shirt with a weird face looking symbol on it and, surprise surprise, a red jacket. I looked at the symbol again. It was strangely familiar. His hair was black with red highlights and his eyes were an astonishing bright blue. All in all, he was mmm-mmm good. The only problem was that he was looking at me. Crap.

"Jenny!" That voice. It couldn't be. Fuck no. It was not them! I looked back at the symbol and it was like a slap in the face. I _had_ seen it before. Well, shit. I stared at him slack jawed with bugged out eyes. It couldn't be, they weren't humans!

"S-Sideswipe?!" I squeak. He smiled happily, pleased I remembered his name.

"Hey you remembered us! Sunny, get out here, fragger! You're number one fan is here to see you," he sniggered. Katie had appeared by my side and was just as shocked as I was. The minute Sunny appeared, seemingly out of thin air, she eeped and hid behind me. Smooth, Katie. Real smooth. The looked identitcal to Sideswipe except some facial features, and just replace everything I said was red with yellow. He simply scowled at us and turned away his face away.

"He's still pissed at what she said. Don't worry, he'll get over it. Hopefully."

"Just shut up and tell them."

"Oh yeah! We need you guys to come with us!" I'm sorry, your call has not been reached, please redial or try again later.

"W-Wait what? What? You need us to- How the hell did you guys even find us? Why did you find us?! How the fuck do you guys even look like humans?" I may or may not be a little stressed out right now.

"Well, you guys were easy to locate, you leave fingerprints all over the internet. These are just holoforms. A solid form for us to blend in with your society. And weren't you the one that said we would continue this little chit chat in the future," he asked, smirking. Damn, he really pulls that off.

"Answer. The damn. Question."

"Relax, princess. We just need you to come with us back to base so your leaders know that you won't tell anyone about us! You didn't, did you?"

"No! And our military knows about you guys? Wait, are there more of you? Has our government been keeping this a secret?" I said it once, and I'll say it again. I need to learn to shut my mouth. Sideswipe glanced at his twin cautiously, and said," It's not really our place to tell you that. If you come with us, you'll get all the answers you want." It was like he was one of those girl scouts that are really persistent in trying to sell you their thin mints.

"What about our mom's? They don't know any of this! We can't just leave!"

"Everything will be taken care of," he soothed. There was a part of me that really wanted to trust him, to throw caution into the wind and take the hand that he was currently offering to me. Another part of me just wanted to be closer to him, because damn he was fine. And another part of me wanted to politely decline his offer. I looked at his hand apprehensively, then up to his eyes. Man, those were breathtaking. Katie secretly pulled on the back of my shirt. I turned my head so she could whisper in my ear, the twins staring at us the whole time.

"What if it's a trap?" She had a valid point. Of course, they were pretty laidback aliens. But it could be a rouse. And there was no way in hell I was risking Katie's safety.

"When I say go, you ready?" She nodded and I turned back to them.

"I'm sorry for the trouble you went through to find us, but we need to _go_," I say sweetly, before sprinting off the other way with Katie on my heels. We faintly heard a "Frag!" and then engines revving loudly before getting closer. We had gotten to the end of the street and we turned into a narrow street. Not once did we slow down, the adrenaline rushing through our veins. Footsteps met my ears, and they sounded surprisingly close. Cheaters.

"Kat, move your ass!"

"Don't you yell at me, Miss I-walk-the-mile-in-Gym!" If we weren't trying to conserve on breath, I'd laugh. Suddenly, a body collided with me and knocked me down. I hit my head on the ground and hissed in pain. When I opened my eyes, a slightly blurry Sunstreaker was over me holding me down.

"You're fast," he panted. A small teasing smirk graced his lips and he slightly leaned in. "But we're faster."

"Don't think we're down for the count yet," I chuckle, before head-butting him. Hard. He let go of me and held his head, growling with pain. With all the strength I could muster, I pushed him off me and quickly got up before he could grab me again. I kicked Sideswipe off of Katie who was struggling to hold her down with all her thrashing, and lifted her up, running at a quick pace yet again. I felt a thin trail of blood go down my face, but I pushed the thought aside. We had to lose them.

"Jenny!" I look over to Katie who was gesturing towards the left in front of us. _Main Street_. Perfect. It was always crowded on that street. You could easily get lost in the bustle. We looked behind us, and lo and behold, the twins were closing fast. We turned left and hid in the awaiting crowd as fast as we could. I lost track of Katie. I bumped into a lot of people, them muttering stuff about stupid kids, but I found what I was looking for. It was a small store, something nobody would ever go in unless they were curious. It was perfect. I ducked in and hid behind a shelf of…books? Shit, we were in a manga store. _Oooh, Fairy tale…_ FOCUS! I saw the door open and in came Katie looking around frantically. I motioned her over and she hid with me.

"Are they looking for us, Kat?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I saw them going up the street when I came in. I thought they saw me."

"Shhh, here they come." We sat still and looked through the gap of books to towards the door. I saw sunny look skeptically at the sign, but he shrugged and kept walking with his brother, scanning the streets for us. As soon as they passed, we ran out the door and back the way we came. We didn't stop until we reached my house and collapsed on the floor in my bedroom.

"I swear to Jebus, if I hear any more crap about not exercising enough, I'm gonna punch the person who said it in the face," breathed Katie, Her chest heaving as outrageously as mine. We spent 5 minutes catching our breath. Five. No wonder the obesity level is so high.

"Hey, is that the same snake?" I looked over to him and replied," Yup."

"I thought you called the vet so they could take him?"

"Couldn't do it."

"Souvenir?"

"Hell yeah." We simply stared at him and Katie said," If you think about it, he's the one who started it all." Another valid point, Madame. I thought about it and said, "You're right." More silence. My face slowly started to form a grin.

"I'm sort of glad I decided to wake up that morning."

"Me too." We sat there again, but a thought came up that I knew we both were thinking.

_I hope those two don't stop looking for us._

**And I am DONE! I missed Monday Night Raw trying to get this atrocity posted in time. That's how dedicated I am. So yeah, I promised twins! And I delivered! Seriously, I had fun thinking up the chase scene. And yeah, her parents are divorced. Keep that in mind for the future… Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys next week! Review please, they make me smile and occasionally laugh!**

**Later!;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What's up? Now don't hate me, but my laptop died. Like, it has ceased to continue living! I'm writing this on my mom's laptop right now and she thinks it's an essay! Now I would love to respond to your guys' reviews, but my mom is pressing me on time and I just can't do it! Maybe next time? I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I'll try to get another chapter in next Monday! Your reviews make me so happy! I never thought you guys would like it this much! So without further ado, I give you chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC. Everything else goes to their respected owners.**

"Put your head between your knees!"

"Oh Dr. Grant! My dear Dr. Sattler. Welcome, to Jurassic Park." I was watching my comfort movie, Jurassic park. It always helped me clear my mind when I had a lot on my plate. My plate consisted of a huge universal secret that was currently looking for us. My mom had gone ballistic when she saw the cut on my head and blood on my face; she demanded to know who she needed to kill for hurting her baby. I decided to use the cliché "I tripped and fell" excuse on her. Of course, she didn't believe me, but she thought it was one of those things where if she gave me space I would talk to her about it. Whatever works for you, Mom.

She patched me up without a word and was currently downstairs watching the lifetime channel. Katie, on the other hand, was otherwise preoccupied. She was busy giving her fingers carpal tunnels syndrome whilst frantically searching up any information about robotic aliens that she could get her hands on. So far, the only thing she had come up with was a conspiracy site about an attack at Mission City. How interesting. Her incessant tapping away on the keyboard was irritating, and she was interrupting Mr. DNA.

"Katie, can't you give it a rest for now?"

"Absolutely not! There are more of them out there, Jen. Aliens just like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker! If our leaders know all about them, then I believe it is also my right to know more about them as well!"

"Fine, but if your hacking skills give me a virus on my laptop, I won't hesitate to drop kick you."

"Yeah yeah, hold up….Jenny, come look at this!" Groaning, I pulled myself reluctantly away from the baby velociraptor hatching and sidled up by Katie to look at the screen. It was very…strange. Weird looking symbols scattered all over, moving as if on their own accord. Katie's fingers moved in a blur of motion and like a magic trick the symbols began to decode themselves.

"What's an allspark?"

"Who's Megatron?"

"The hell is a decepticon?"

"What's so important about the Laurentian Abyss?" Suddenly, the symbols stilled, and the screen began to look like a seizure victim. It changed from white to black rapidly, electronic codes coming and going before I could even blink and Katie swore vehemently.

"Damn it all to hell! Their firewall caught me and its treating me like I'm a virus!"

"Meaning?!"

"It's trying to shut down the laptop and counterattack it instead! The thing is that it's fucking working! It's blocked me out and stealing a whole lot of data at the same time." The screen stopped spazzing out, and went pure white. We just stared at it, not knowing what to do. I heard a sound, and realized it was coming from the headphones that were plugged in. We both put one in each ear and listened intently. What we heard was a mixture of white noise, electronic sounds, and the dialect we heard the twins speak when we first met them. Katie and I could do nothing but stare, utterly shocked as to what was happening. Right before the laptop went completely pitch black, I could've sworn I heard a broken up sentence that said," Capture humans." I shakily got off the bed and turned the T.V. off. I slowly turned to Katie and hesitantly spoke.

"Katie. What. The fuck. Was that?"

"I don't know Jenny. I don't know. But whatever it was, I don't think it wanted us to snoop around. I've never seen a defensive firewall like that in my life. I don't even think that's humanly possible! It hacked into your computer in less than a minute! While forcing me out at the same time." It was obvious she was freaking out. Second time in one day, that's a new record. I processed the information and took in a shaky breath.

"So, now what?"

"Like I said, I don't know. But if you had homework, you won't be doing it now. Your laptop's dead, bro."

"Shit! I still have that paper for Dr. Short to write!"

"We also seem to have left our book bags back in that alley." Oh yeah. In the struggle, our backpacks seemed to have found a way off our bodies and we completely forgot about them.

"Do we really have to go back out there," Katie asked fearfully.

"Yes. Don't worry, they probably got tired of looking for us by now," I tried to soothe back. She reluctantly agreed and we tentatively walked downstairs and out the front door.

And quickly ran back inside in the house.

"It's cold as a mother out there," I chatter through my teeth, shivering. We ingeniously put on our coats, and after a second thought, grabbed some flashlights and a baseball bat. Fear me, bitch. We went back outside and bravely started walking. Every sound made us jump, and our eyes were darting back and forth, looking for any sign of red or yellow. After what seemed like years, we made it to the alley. It looked way more evil than it did during the day. Our backpacks were right where we left them. In foresight, that should've struck me as suspicious. But considering I just wanted to get off the streets, I didn't give it another thought. Katie and I quickly walked to the bags and reached down to grab them. That is, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Did you really think you could run from us that easily?" Oh give me a fucking break, universe! What did I do to you to deserve this torment! I was acutely aware of the baseball bat in my hand, and I'm ashamed to say that I panicked. I swung that damn thing as hard as I could behind me. To my horror, the bat was caught and wrenched out of my hands. Son of a bitch just stole my bat.

"Now now, princess, no need for violence. We're just to here to negotiate," Sideswipe spoke before throwing the bat aside with a clang reverberating off the walls. His brother walked up by his side and both crossed their arms across their chest. I knew that if we ran, we wouldn't get away this time.

"Jenny?" I turned to Katie and her face had a look of miffed frustration and annoyance.

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't want me to tell you I told you so. But I so fucking told you so."

"How was I supposed to know they'd still be out here?"

"I believe you were the one to say, and I quote, "Don't worry, they probably got tired of looking for us by now!"

"Don't worry, we have a lot of endurance." Damn that smirk of his. "Honestly, why'd you run away from us? You must've known it would be pointless." Katie huddled next to me and I protectively put an arm around her shoulder.

"How do I know you guys aren't lying to us? Why should we trust you?" Good job, brain. Those are excellent questions! Brain: Your welcome, master.

"Look squishy," Sunstreaker sighed," If we wanted to kill you, I would've done so by now. I wouldn't be wasting my time freezing my aft off out here and having random fleshies touch my paint." Ah, so other people did give in to the temptation. Something stupid inside of me decided to come out and play. That stupid thing I call Defiance.

"Look Sunshine, my name is Jenny, not Squishy." His bored expression quickly turned into one of anger, and he growled," Don't call me that." I grew even bolder.

"What's stopping me, sunflower?" His growl turned more menacing and he slowly started stalking towards me. His brother quickly followed suit.

"I said don't call me that!"

"Noooo, you said don't call you sunshine. I called you sunflower. Would you prefer Sunny? I hear Sideswipe call you that a lot." His growl turned into a snarl and he enunciated each word with a step towards us.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Sideswipe's smirk that I was convinced was permanently etched into his face grew wicked as he inched closer alongside Sunstreaker. Me and Katie backed up, trying to keep distance between us. I think I may be a bad influence, but Katie picked up my game right up where I left off.

"Sunny, sunshine, sunflower, sunny boy, sunlight, Sunny D!" She was shaking with barely controllable giggles and wide shit-eating grins were plastered on our faces. The grins were quickly wiped off when our backs hit the wall. Fuck. They quickly closed the gap and we were overpowered with the aura of rage emanating from Sunstreaker. Katie was right, that glare was terrifying. And his sights were set right on me. Double fuck.

It quickly morphed into a smile that would make the Joker shiver.

"I said," he placed his hands on my wrists and gripped them like steel.

"Don't." One arm slammed above my head pinned.

"Call." There goes the other arm.

"Me." The same treatment was done to Katie by Sideswipe, but being done a bit gentler.

"That." He had leaned in to tower over me, making me feel smaller than I already was. That was his mistake.

"You sure you want me to head-butt you again, because I'm all for it." That made him lean back apprehensively away from me. That was his mistake #2. I used my head to push his chest away from me, causing his grip to slip, and I took the opportunity to thrash until my arms became free. The distraction had caught Sideswipes attention, and Katie used that to her advantage as well, using my trick before and head-butting him. I'm so proud of you, Katie. You've come so far. We ran about 5 feet before we were again, tackled to the ground. This time however, Sideswipe was the one pinning me down to the ground.

"Well, aren't you a feisty one? I don't understand why you won't just come with us."

"Well maybe if you got off me, I would consider your proposition!" Seriously, this guy was hefty, despite his lean look.

"I don't know, I like this position. It makes sure that you don't try to run off again." I was deliberately ignoring the dirty part of my mind that came up at the beginning of his sentence, but it was near damn impossible not to blush. Pleasant warmth spread across my cheeks and Sideswipe smiled cheekily at me.

"I won't run away again, trust me!" He seemed to ponder it and he bared more weight down on me.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" He got up and I gasped for breath. Sunstreaker had long since let Katie up, not wanting to have skin contact longer than necessary.

"So, you gonna come willingly with us to your military or are we going to have to take you by force?" I had to bite my tongue not to make a that's-what-she-said joke. Sideswipe had again, extended his hand towards me, eyeing me with those intense blue eyes. I looked towards Katie, and she could only offer me a helpless look and a shrug. Your advice means so much to me too. After what seemed like forever, I gradually reached my hand out to his. Right before our hands made contact, both twins stiffened and their optics dimmed. They brightened seconds later, and Sunstreaker snapped to attention. "Decepticons!"

"What good timing they have." Sideswipe grasped my hand and tugged me sharply towards him. My chest hit his, and he smirked down at me.

"You might want to hold on." Before I knew it, he had hefted me up on his shoulder and was running towards the two Lamborghini's parked at the end of the street. How did we not see those? I yelped and clung onto his back desperately, because the ground did not look welcoming at all. I looked up and Katie didn't seem to be faring well either.

"I swear to god, next chance I get I'm punching you in the face." I got laughter as my reply.

"You can try, princess, but I doubt you'll succeed." I was placed inside the passenger seat of the red lambo, and what I thought was Sideswipe disappeared in a shower of fizzles. I decided not to comment on it. Now, this may just be me, but I'm starting to think that Sideswipe was the car. No, he was definitely the car. The engine roared to life and he sped off, Sunny following closely behind.

"Now just to be clear," the radio turned on and sideswipes voice filtered through," You guys wouldn't have anything to do with Decepticons being in this area would you?"

"The name sounds extremely familiar." What, did you expect me to outright confess that we possibly hacked into an aliens computer? If they even had a computer? A chuckle sounded and was followed by," How in Primus' name do you even manage to get yourself in these situations?"

"Well, when I see two meteors crash into the Earth and they turn out to be alien robots, shit happens. What are you guys anyway?"

"We are sentient mechanical beings from the plant Cybertron. But you can call us Autobots for short."

"Autobots. What's a decepticon?"

"Slagging fraggers who want to take over your world and rule it in tyranny."

"So basically, you're the good guys?"

"Yup." We drove in silence for a few minutes and it grew uncomfortable.

"Where's Katie?"

"In Sunny." Again, I had to bite my tongue. Too easy, Sideswipe, too easy.

"Hey, Sideswipe?"

"Sides."

"What?"

"Just call me sides."

"Oh, okay, uh, Sides? Is it possible for me to talk to Katie?

"Why?"

"Just do it please. She's probably freaking the fuck out right now." He snorted at my language and replied," Let's see how Sunny's feeling." He messed around with the radio until he spoke," Hey sunny?"

"Don't call me that. What?"

"Jen wants to talk to Katie."

"And I care why?"

"Just do it, afthead." A growl was a response until I heard a faint," Jennifer?"

I gave a weak smile and said," Hey Kat. How you doing?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HOW AM I DOING? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! WE ARE RIDING INSIDE ALIENS TOWARDS GOD KNOWS WHERE WITH OUR MOMS NOT KNOWING WHERE WE ARE, AND YOU ASK ME HOW I'M _DOING?!_" I winced at how loud she was and sides quickly turned down the volume. He snickered and said," She sounds pissed."

"Kat, do me a favor, and calm the hell down. I don't think Sunn- I mean Sunstreaker likes you yelling."

"You're slagging right I don't." Sides abruptly pulled off towards the side of the road and opened my door.

"Get out and run towards the forest!"

"What?"

"Just hurry!" I got out and saw what the big deal was. A police car with words "to punish and enslave" on it and a red sports car were speeding towards us. Sides transformed and I stood in awe, eyes raking across the form that had dulled in my memory. Sunny had pulled over and transformed too, Katie running towards me.

"Barricade and Knock Out," Sunny growled in evil delight. "This is gonna be fun."

"Run, now. We'll come after you later." I hope they make good on their promise. Katie and I sprinted off towards the trees, their thick branches immersing us in their camouflage. We stumbled over roots and objects unseen to our eyes in the dark, and our breath fogged over causing us to look like cigarette smokers. We could hear yelling and loud sounds of metal against metal clashing in the air, but we didn't stop. My lungs were heaving painfully, trying to force cool air through my blood system. We had almost reached the ends of the trees when the sound of a jet came from overhead. We looked up, and an F-22 transformed midair and landed in front us, causing us to fly backwards. I hit a tree and groaned in pain. That was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

I saw a symbol that to me looked like a dog and was purple; causing me to believe this was a decepticon. If that didn't give it away, the blood red eyes sure did. A malicious smile stretched on its face and it spoke whilst walking towards us. Now, when I say spoke, I mean screeched.

"You humans are pesty things! Shoving your disgusting faceplates where they don't belong! You wanted to know about us so bad, well here we are! And what a treat, giving us the Twins to annihilate. Capturing you will give us information on the Autobots, information we so desperately need!" This may just be me, but I don't think he knows that we only met the twins 2 days ago.

He snatched us up in his clawed hands and made it painfully tight. I heard Katie cry out in pain and I was struggling to breath. He simply laughed at our misfortune and squeezed tighter. I couldn't hold it in and I screamed out in agony. Katie's mouth was open in a silent scream. Suddenly, an explosion to our right caused the decepticon to hurtle forward, hence causing him to drop us and fall. All 20 feet down to the ground. I remember screaming and hitting something metal before my head collided with the ground and I blacked out.

~Time Skip~

"-uffered a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. The other femme has also suffered a concussion as well as a sprained wrist. They're lucky nothing more critical happened."

"Would whoever is talking please shut the fuck up. People are trying to sleep." I told you, I am not pleasant when it comes to being woken up. The man harrumphed and shined a light into my eyes.

"Oh, you're awake. Would you mind following this light please?" I did as he told me to do.

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm just fucking peaches and cream over here," I groan. Everywhere was thoroughly sore, and my shoulder felt like shit. I also had a pounding headache. "Where am I?"

"I can answer that." A man in his mid-thirties with a slight buzz cut and facial hair came into view. By his side was a black guy with a bald head and stunning white teeth. "Let me introduce ourselves. My name's Major William Lennox and this is Sergeant Robert Epps. You're in a classified secret military base and we need to know what you know." I blinked at him and replied," Are you guys the people Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were talkin' about?" The doctor snorted and muttered," Fragheads." They stiffened and immediately relaxed. "That we are Ma'am."

"Jenny. Just call me Jenny. Ma'am makes me sound like an adult, which I'm not." They smiled and helped me up off the medical bed. I stretched and regretted it immediately as my shoulder burned in pain. Guess I really did dislocate my shoulder. The doctor looked at me disapprovingly and pulled out something that caused tingles to run through my body. He looked satisfied with whatever just happened and went back to whatever it doctors do. I looked around and started to ask," Where…?"

"Don't worry your friend's fine. She's busted up as well, but not as bad as you. We can take you to her if you want." I nodded eagerly, and I stood up before my legs gave out. They steadied me and Lennox gave me a wary look.

"You sure you're okay?" I shoved him off in a gesture to show I was fine and stood up by myself on shaky legs. The doctor gave me some water and told me not to strain myself. I think his coat had the name Ratchet on it. We made our way out of the room and walked down multiple hallways until we came into a _huge_ hangar. My eyes bugged out of my skull and I could hear Epps and Lennox chuckle at my expression. Katie was right. There _were_ more Autobots. They were all going about their business, but my eyes caught on the tallest one of all. He just gave off an aura of leadership and respect. He was blue with a flame paintjob and a face that looked like someone you could trust, someone like Gandalf.

I saw Katie up on a balcony the moment she spotted me. She broke out in a grin and yelled," Jenny!" It caught everyone's attention, including the 'bots. I went with the flow and broke out into a run. She ran down the stairs and barreled into me with a bone crushing hug that I returned with vigor. Relief nestled on me with the fact that she was okay in my mind.

"Don't you ever freak me out like that again, Kat! You hear me?"

"Aww, bonding moment!" I looked up to see Sideswipe grinning down at us, Sunstreaker not too far away smirking. I glared at him and smiled sweetly.

"Oh Sideswipe. Would you mind turning on your holoform for me?" He stiffened and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I just need to talk to you face to face for a minute."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No, you're gonna punch me in the face. This face is too perfect to be harmed."

"Arrogant asshole."

"Stubborn glitch."

"Sideswipe, that's enough antagonizing the human femme," A voice boomed. I looked over to the tall Autobot and he smiled at us. I looked back to Sideswipe and he murmured," We'll finish this later."

"Challenge accepted." We both grinned at each other and I turned back to who I assumed was the leader. He kneeled down to us and spoke gently," Greetings Jennifer Acadia, Kathleen Carr. My name is Optimus Prime. Welcome to Diego Garcia."

**And two hours later! Wow, my back hurts so much from bending over writing this fragging chapter! Again, I'm sorry for all the computer troubles I've been having. It's like the world is hell bent on not letting me write this. But I shall overcome like Forrest Gump overcame the Vietnam War! Review please, they make me jubilant and cause my facial muscles to turn in an upward motion! **

**See you guy later!;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, I admit that I'm a bad person for dropping off the face of the Earth for a couple of weeks, but it's not my fault! Combine technical difficulties, studying for Finals, having to finish up two projects, and keep my grades up to get into Honor classes next semester, I've been pretty effing busy. But alas, I'm here now, and all is well in the world. Or at least my world. Now, on with reviews!**

**MySanityIsAMatterOfOpinion: I'm glad it made your night. You're welcome.**

**Bee4Ever: That would be rather unpleasant indeedXD Thank you btw!**

**Skyress98: Honestly, I have a hard time wondering that myself. I'm surprised Sunny- I mean Sunstreaker has been semi-patient with her this entire time and hasn't killed her yet.**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Wheeliefan101: Yeah. That is a bad thing. Sort of good since now they're permanently fixed in the whole Cybertronian war thing, but still bad. Trust me; I love the witty banter too!**

**KneelingAngel: Aww, thank you! I was hoping someone would catch that in the end;) When I reread my chapters, I bust out laughing at how ridiculous some of the stuff that I come up with is. Hopefully this chapter will be better now that it's written on MY laptop!**

**Spirit Kiss: Thank you, I have fun writing this as well!**

**Autobot-Bre: You said you couldn't wait for more, so more is what I give to you! Hope you enjoy!**

**IHeartTFs94: Glad you liked it! Honestly, who doesn't love the Twins?**

**JerseyPrime23: Ugh, I hate my computer so much. It gives me crap for no reason except to spite me. I love Forrest Gump! Especially the Box of Chocolates quote! I was so sad when Bubba died**** Again, I hate my computer. I hope I get a new one so I can gleefully smash this one into nothing but scrap. Maybe I'll have wheeljack blow it up…**

**Autobot-Fangirl0203: Okay, so I'm an avid reader of your stories Shattered Illusions and Their Angel, so for you to say that you love my story is such a huge honor and success in my point of view because I think you're an amazing author, so for you to compliment on this…its very heartwarming**** Thank you!**

**A Whisper None Can Hear: This is strictly a SunstreakerxOCxSideswipe story. Katie does not get with any of them; I have other plans for her. It will be all Jenny and the twins, sorry if there was confusion**

**Now with those out of the way, I feel like I should also mention something. There has been confusion as to what pairings this story is creating, so I'll make it easy. It is Jenny and the Twins, Katie does not pair with any of them! There, what is done is done. Now, without further delay, I present to you Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. Everything else goes to their respectful owners.**

So after like, 2 hours or so of Optimus and Major Lennox explaining the whole shpeal about the war on Cybertron and the Allspark, The battle at Mission City( Whoa Déjà vu), the infamous Sam Witwicky who we sadly couldn't meet because he was finishing up his senior year in high school, introductions to most of the bots on base, and explaining to military personnel about how we hacked into something that the Decepticons clearly didn't like and that's why they decided to try and capture us, Sideswipe took it upon himself to give Katie and I the royal tour of the base. Technically he just snatched us up and wheeled off before anyone could protest. We were introduced to the mess hall, training grounds, firing range, sleeping corridors, Med bay which we had already seen, and last but not least was the Rec room. I couldn't have kept my jaw closed even if I wanted to.

Now when I begin to describe the room, just picture everything I say Cybertronian-sized. The Rec Room consisted of couches that looked like it could hold three Cybertronians at a time, a Flat screen T.V., Xbox, DVD player, coffee table, Foosball table, Ps4, Wii, and a multitude of video games. So basically, I was in the ideal man cave. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Sideswipe smirking at my reaction, as well as Katie's because she was probably mirroring me right now.

"So yeah, this is the Rec room where 'bots come to relax or just hang out. The humans have their own rec room since the size of everything is pretty overwhelming for them, plus they have trouble getting up on the couches. That's our next stop, actually." I merely nodded my head in affirmation before we were off again in a befuddling combination of different halls and various turns. A few minutes later and voila, we were in a more comfortable environment that was more suitable to our human-like stature. Sideswipe finally let us down off of his hand and we ran around and explored. No, seriously, we literally ran around.

"This room is absolutely amazing!" Katie shouted from across the room. I was busy going through all the games they had. My heart stopped when I saw Mario Kart. I could get used to this lifestyle. That thought brought along another thought that made me panic. Where was my mom? Where did she think I was? Did Decepticons go after her too? Was she okay? Was she tearing up St. Louis screaming bloody murder looking for her lost child? I turned to Katie. Who was busy jumping on the couch like an idiot.

"Kat, we need to talk to Lennox." It was like gravity went up a couple notches because she stood completely still on the couch now.

"But why?" Katie whined.

"We need to know the wellbeing of our female nurturers!" I could see the guilt cross her face when she realized that after having so much fun, she forgot to take into account that her mom might be deathly worried for her. We turned to the doorway where Sideswipe last was only to greet an empty space. The son of a bitch left us!

"Do you know how to get back to the main hangar?"

"Not a fucking clue." They should really invest in making some maps like they do at Disneyworld so that you don't get lost. We shrugged and set off in the way that we think we came. We didn't take into account that a 3 minute skate for a 'bot would be 10 minutes for us. We asked for directions along the way, but there were so many lefts we had to follow that we lost track and ended up getting more lost. Eventually, we miraculously found our way to the Medbay. Deciding it couldn't hurt, we walked in through the doors.

Only to have a wrench thrown at our heads.

"Jesus Christ!" I yell, dodging the metal tool of doom that would've put me in a coma. We look over to find an irritated looking yellow bot that didn't at all look sorry for throwing a wrench at us.

"Oh, my apologies. I thought it was going to be those pit-spawned twins, or the other pit-spawned twins. You're the two humans that I still haven't properly released from my Medbay. Get over here so I can scan you and be done with it." To say we were hesitant would be the understatement of the century. It took another threatening wrench held overhead to make us slowly approach who we were informed was the medic of the Autobots, Ratchet. He offered his hand and we climbed aboard before he dropped us off on a shiny medical table. A tingly feeling went through me, almost like when your foot falls asleep and then it gets all sensitive and every time you touch it, it tickles. It was over as soon as it started and Ratchet made a grumbling noise before announcing," Your muscle tissue that was torn when you dislocated your shoulder is recuperating at a slow pace, but recuperating none the same. Don't strain that arm for two weeks, and if you feel pain tell me at once. Now you on the other hand," he turned to Katie and she gulped," Same thing goes for you. Your wrist needs to rest to help it heal, so no activities that will require it to do more work than it absolutely needs to." I couldn't help but think about what she's gonna do when she has to take her Finals and she can't use a pencil. Speaking of which…

"Hey, do you know where we might be able to find Major Lennox? We need to talk to him about something."

"I presume you're referring to when you'll be able to return back to your homes or when you'll be able to contact your parental units?"

"Um. I'm gonna go with yes."

"Hmph, if I remember correctly he should be in the Main Hangar with Optimus discussing details about, well you two."

"Do you think you could take us to him?"

"For Primus sake, I'm a doctor, not an escort!" I let out a slow frustrated sigh and carefully asked," Could you give us directions?" He simply gave us what were called data pads and told us to follow the map that was displayed on the screen. You can't be fucking serious. It could've been this simple? After we mumbled our thanks and left with him calling after us to see him in a week for a checkup, we weaved our way through the base until we came upon the same site where we had just been about an hour ago. Amazing how time flies.

We saw Lennox up on the balcony with Epps talking to Optimus and Katie called up to him.

"Hope we're not interrupting, but we need to talk to you." They waved us up and we climbed the stairs up to where they were.

"What can I help you girls with?" asked Lennox.

"We want to know if our moms aren't freaking out and wondering where their precious babies are."

"I'm afraid the situation is a bit complicated. We have reason to believe the Decepticons are after you, so we can't just let you walk out of this base unprotected. And we don't use phones here because they're too easily tracked."

"Okay, well if that's the case then why can't you just send us with one of the bot's to guard us while we drive over there?"

"Because we're not on U.S. soil anymore." I slowly looked away from Lennox over to Optimus.

"Where exactly is Diego Garcia?"

"South of the equator in the central Indian ocean." Well fuck.

"So you're basically keeping us here, is that it?"

"Not entirely. We just can't afford to risk your safety nor your parents if the Decepticons were to find you. You will see your mothers again, I can promise you that, and in the meantime we'll try to contact them and explain this as best we can, but for now you two are just...just...-", he seemed to be having trouble finding the words so Epps helped him out.

"Under Witness Protection?"

"Yeah, that's it." Katie decided to intervene and become part of the conversation.

"It's not just our parents. What about school, our lives, I have a part-time job, what about that? Finals are coming up, we can't miss those! Just how long do we have to stay here?" Oh Kat, you're so responsible it hurts. Again, Lennox tried to calm her down by promising us that everything would be taken care of and that they would sort things out. It took a little persuading, but when Optimus came into the picture she finally relented. He just has that power to make people do that. Like Gandalf.

"I could call this kidnapping if I wanted to," she mumbled.

"But we're not completely unwilling hostages because we saw that Rec room, and oh my goodness. Is this where our taxpayer dollars are going? Because as long as I get to play the Xbox I completely approve." Both men laughed and after a few minutes going over details about the base's schedule and when we're allowed off base and what we can and can't do, we soon were being led to where we would be staying indefinitely. It was one room with two double sized beds, a bathroom, T.V., and a walk-in closet. It was quaint, and just needed some decoration. With a reminder that dinner was at 6 and a challenge by Epps at Grand Theft Auto, Will, as he had us call him, and Epps left, leaving us at our own disposal. There was only one thing that was on my mind right now and wouldn't go away.

_Nap Time._

**Okay, so the medical stuff I just winged it and the same goes for the whole why they have to stay. This chapter is shorter, I know, but I'll make the next one longer and hopefully more entertaining. Twins in next chapter and intense gaming competition as well! Don't forget to review, because it makes me jubilant**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Why hello there! It's been a while hasn't it? I've just been enjoying Christmas break way too damn much and I got sidetracked with stuff and I guess I kinda forgot about this for a little. But its ok, cuz I'm back, bitches! Also, has anyone read **_**A Sunny Sky **_**by Leonixon? It is FANTASTIC and I'm really sad because it ended;( Why do all good things come to an end?! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I had fun writing it! Especially the microscopic tease… Spoilers aside, I introduce to you Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. Everything else goes to their respectful owners.**

I was awoken by the sound of incessant knocking.

_Knock knock knock. _"Katie and Jenny?"

_Knock knock knock. "_Katie and Jenny?"

_Knock knock knock. _"Katie and Jenny?"

"What do you want, Epps?" I groaned tiredly.

"Dinner's being served and it's spaghetti. Teenagers like spaghetti, right?"

I strained against the massive force that was holding me down called gravity, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stood up, stretched, cursed at the pain in my shoulder from yet again my stupidity of doing that, and cracked my back, sighing softly in relief from the loud pops emitting from my spine.

"Jenny, don't do that. It's gross to listen to." Katie mumbled into her pillow. I popped my knuckles and neck just to spite her. She shuddered and threw the pillow at me, which I easily caught. I threw it back and ripped the covers off of her slumbering figure. Harsh? Maybe.

"C'mon, get up. You and I both need sustenance. And a shower." I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I caught a whiff of my shirt. I suppose 24 hours of running and wandering around a base will make you pretty sweaty. I looked around for some sign that we had clothes other than ones on us and decided to look in the dresser. What I found was a standard black tank-top and cargo pants that was suspiciously my size. Hell, it's better than nothing.

"Can't I sleep for like, 27 more hours before I get up again?" Now, my patience is like a soufflé. You have to be very, very delicate with it and if you slip up once, it will be ruined. Hence me dragging Katie from the bed and pulling her to the bathroom.

"Take a shower and get dressed! You have clothes in the other dresser, and I am hungrier than a Dementor who wants to suck out Harry Potter's soul, so hurry up!" I scowl irritably.

"Yes, _Mom_." She mumbled sarcastically. I shoved her head playfully, and proceeded to absently look around the room as she closed the door. What day was it even? Let's see, Sides and Sunny found us on a Monday, and we woke up today earlier this morning, took a nap, and it's still today, so it's Tuesday. Huh.

I was interrupted from my extremely intelligent thinking when Katie appeared out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and said," Your turn. Also, be careful with the nozzle, it's pretty sensitive when adjusting to heat."

I gladly jumped in the shower, and skip a few moments later because I'm too lazy to type them getting dressed and it doesn't even matter, both girls began the trek to the mess hall donned in black tank-tops, cargo pants, and their own hoodies wrapped around their hips. Just in case it got brisk. Relying on memory mostly, they both made it just in time for Epps and Will to be looking at the entrance in which they came.

"Hey, we were wondering when you two would show up. Get your asses over here so we can introduce you to some people." Will waved us over. Complying, we made our way over to his table and were greeted by a couple of unknown faces.

"This right here is Fig and that is A.J." He pointed to two men, one looking distinctly Mexican while the other was pretty pale and was ginger. I shook both of their hands. The one named Fig turned to us and said," Mucho Gusto."

"They don't speak Spanish, Fig." Epps groaned. Oh really?

"Igualmente. Me llamo Jenny y se llama Katie." I smiled at him warmly. Both Will and Epps just stared at me with shocked expressions.

"Don't look at me like that, high school teaches us foreign languages, remember?"

Figs gave Epps a smug and triumphant look and Epps shot him the middle finger. I snorted at their antics and turned to Will.

"So, I heard from a reliable source that there was food to be had?"

"Ah, yes there is. Here, follow me and I'll show you where it is." Katie and I followed him to a line of soldiers that was slowly moving cafeteria style, and Will handed us trays.

"So basically, we get three course meals a day and everyone gets the same thing, so no awkward moment when they ask you what you want and you don't know. Breakfast is at 7, lunch is at 12, and dinner is right now, which I believe Epps told you is spaghetti. Food isn't 5 stars, but it's decent. Also, by command of Ratchet, our only beverage of choice is water." Katie frowned at this.

"You can't expect me to believe that there is absolutely no alcohol on this base." Katie smirked.

"You kidding me? When we play poker, we use Coke and Mountain Dew as currency. We have a small black market down here where we trade alcohol for patrol duties." I nodded my head, impressed. We got our food, our _water_, and returned to the table. We spent the next few moments making small talk and telling them about ourselves and vice versa. Will had a wife back home named Sarah and a baby girl named Annabelle. Epps just got married and wishes he could be back home with her. Fig really loves his mother. A.J. moved from Ireland and is currently single and has informed me that he does indeed have a soul. After we finished, Epps immediately jumped on me.

"So what about that little GTA competition? You ready to get schooled?" Epps grinned excitedly.

"Now?" I question with a raised eyebrow. My response was an enthusiastic nod. I grinned sadistically and said," Let's do it."

~Time skip~

"Jen, where are you?! Police are shooting me up like Swiss cheese over here!"

"I told you, I'm trying to get a helicopter! Just use the Molotov cocktails!"

"I ran out!"

"How can you run out?! You just got them!"

"I wasted them on killing elderly people and prostitutes. That's how I'm in this situation in the first place!"

"Just run and hide and I'll pick you up with the helicopter. I'm coming for you now."

"There's nowhere **to** hide! Oh my God, they brought tanks! Get your ass over here Jen! I need assistance!

"Calm down Epps, I told you I'm coming. This is what happens you kill old people, bro!"

"Shit, fat guy with a shotgun, FAT GUY WITH A SHOTGUN! Nooo!" Epps threw down his controller and crossed his arms with a pout on his face. I could not stop laughing for the life of me. After me and Epps had done a couple 1v1 matches and played cops and robbers, we resolved our differences and decided to work together to wreak havoc on the city. There were a lot of people online too, so we spent our time trolling around and throwing C-4 at their cars and shooting rockets at helicopters.

After I regained the gift of breathing, I looked over to Epps who was glaring at me. Please, I've seen worse. _Cough cough Sunstreaker cough cough. _

"Well, that was sucktastic!" I snickered with a shit-eating grin.

"I was lying there with bullet wounds, Jenny. I was pressing my Life Alert button, hoping for someone to save my life because I had fallen and couldn't get up, but where were _you_?! Stealing a goddamn helicopter from the airport!" He seemed pretty pissed.

"It's just a game, dude. Calm it down a little." I reasoned using my hands to display surrender.

"Hey, we thought someone was dying in here, so we came to check it out." Alas, all good things must come to an end.

Sideswipe sauntered in with Sunstreaker close behind, both using their holoforms. Sides hopped over the couch and sat between me and Epps while Sunstreaker took the place on my right. A hand was placed on top of my head and I turned to see Sides smirking down at me.

"So how's the stubborn glitch doing?"

"I'm doing just fine, jackass." I shook the hand off my head and frowned at him. "No thanks to you."

"What do you mean no thanks to me? I showed you around!"

"And left us here. Alone. Stranded in a giant base where getting stepped on is an actual hazard."

"Squishy has a-"Sunny was cut off by a look and with a sigh corrected himself. "Jenny has a point."

"Thank you….Sunstreaker." I managed to get out.

"Look at that, you're actually learning." I narrowed my eyes at him and he just gave a very small teasing smile.

"Tch, whose side are you on?"

"Considering the fact that you're my twin and I know you, it doesn't matter if I'm on your side or not, you'll still annoy the frag out of me. And she has this evil about her that I'd rather not mess with, so she wins." You can't blame me for the smile that graced my face. I love winning.

Sideswipe gave a dramatic gasp and said," But I'm your brother!"

"Doesn't mean a damn thing." Sunstreaker grunted.

Sideswipe looked down at me and scowled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"I win. Who doesn't smile after winning?"

"You win this time."

"No, I win forever."

"Jen, I have 5 stars again, I need help. _Again_." I had completely disregarded the fact that Epps had begun playing again and he was indeed fighting the police again.

"Y'know Epps, for a soldier that fights in the military, you really seem to have an unrealistic aggression towards the police force." I sigh as we began shooting our way out of the mess he got us in. The Twins became interested in our game and were easily absorbed in the violence. When the heat cooled down, me and Epps decided to get cars to jump off of buildings onto trains. That's when the dilemma hit.

"Get the red one."

"No, get the yellow one."

"Screw that, get the red one!"

"Frag that, get the yellow one!"

I had stumbled on some fancy looking sport cars and to my great dismay, they came in the colors of red and yellow. Epps had gotten off easy and decided to use the motorcycle. Lucky bastard. I was stuck in the swirling vortex of entropy that was known as trying to choose a damn color!

"Jen, what's your favorite movie?"

"Uhh…Jurassic Park." There was a pause where he seemed to be looking that up.

"The emblem is red, so therefore pick the red one!"

"Jenny, what's your favorite animal?"

"A cheetah?"

"Cheetah's are yellow, pick the yellow one."

"And here I thought you were an artist. If you were, you'd know that red is better!"

"Sideswipe, do you want to die? Because I will more than happily volunteer my services to fragging end you. I'm sure Jen won't mind."

"Oh well that's too bad because if I die, you die." This made me look at Sideswipe in alarm.

"Seriously?" It was Epps who answered.

"Since these two are spark split twins, and they have a sibling bond, if one of them were to go offline then so would the other. It's pretty hard ass shit."

"Wow. Fascinating. So, while these two butt heads like a couple of Pachycephalosaurus', which color should I choose?"

"Pachycepha-what?"

"Choose yellow. Red is more prone to getting speeding tickets than any other color." I did as he told me to and got into the yellow one and drove off to catch up to Epps.

"Well look at that, Sides. She chose _yellow_." You could practically feel the smugness rolling off of him.

"Frag off." Sides growled. Boy, today was just not his day.

We played for a couple more hours until Epps decided to turn in for the night. Something about how it was 11 at night, but I was barely paying attention because Epps had handed the controller over to Sides and he was busy shooting at the yellow car with vigor. With me in it, might I add.

Sunny got another controller, and like that we were all playing Grand Theft Auto. First it was them killing each other and me quietly going about my business destroying helicopters kamikaze style. It escalated to them double teaming me and going overkill by using rocket launchers to use me as target practice. I don't know when I passed out from exhaustion, but the last thing I remember is falling forward and someone catching me and pulling me into their lap. I dreamt of throwing Molotov Cocktails at Ashlynne Parker.

**Yeaaaah, there was a LOT of Grand Theft Auto in here. If you've never played it, PLAY IT. IT will become addicting! 10 Bonus points to the person who gets the Big Bang Theory reference:3 Alrighty guys, this will be all I have to offer this week, so Happy New Years and I hope you all had an amazing 2013! Can't wait for 2014 cuz' that's when Transformers: Age of Extinction comes out! I will see you guys next year! Laterz **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello, hello, hello! Wow, I am fully exhausted writing this chapter. 1 A.M. over here, and I was doing this on blatant determination to get this posted. Also, I should warn you, there is more Jurassic Park stuff in here. I PROMISE THAT AFTER THIS CHAPTER NO MORE! YOU CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH TORTURE! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the past 2 chapters, I'm surprised I haven't cried yet I did not expect my first story to have such a positive outcome. Enough stalling, I give you chapter 8! Oh wait, one more thing!**

**Insane is Normal, Tinyterror, Fallen Angel 1243, TatteredAngel42, Shadowstreaker27, and Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal get 10 bonus points for pointing out the Big Bang Theory reference I love that show. Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. Everything else goes to their respectful owners.**

I hate to continue this story with me waking up again, but this is starting with me waking up again. I woke up on the couch I had slept on and found myself still in the rec room. I stretched languidly, and felt a piece of fabric slide off my body. The cloth turned out to be two jackets, red and yellow, that looked oh so familiar. The Twins must've placed them over me while I was sleeping. A soft smile reached my lips as I wrapped them around me tighter and snuggled into the warm and comfortable couch. It was a strange, yet unique smell of ozone and musky testosterone. The moment would not last however, as my stomach rumbled with the need to be fed. God, why are you so needy, body?

I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was only _6:54._ Not breakfast time yet. Shrugging in apathy, I resumed my cuddling with my current resting place. Seriously, this thing was awesome; it was like that velvety soft kind of couch with the plushy armrests. Nevertheless, I should've known by now that I'm never gonna catch a break, so with that knowledge in mind, Katie bounced into the room with a big smile on her face.

"Jenny, get up! I have something great to tell you!" _God. Damn. It._

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and propped myself up on my uninjured arm.

"What is so fantastic?" I yawned.

"Get out of bed and I'll show you!" Katie exclaimed while tugging on my arm. I snatched it out of her grasp and put up a finger to silence her, which surprisingly worked.

"Now hold on. You specifically told me that you had something to _tell_ me. You did not say that I had to get up, nor that movement was needed or required. I am also not in bed, I am on a couch. Please sort out your priorities before you try to speak to me." You could say that I'm a bit on the grumpy side right now, but see, that's what happens when I wake up before 7. Luckily, Katie had been around me long enough to realize it. Unfortunately, there was only one solution.

With a swift and powerful tug, I was now on the hard floor with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's jackets sprawled around my waist. Katie put me into an awkward full nelson, and began to literally drag me out of the room. I didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed as we went past a couple of soldiers that gave us bewildered looks. Eventually, after a fairly impressive bout of upper body strength by Kat, we arrived in the main hangar, where she unceremoniously dumped me on the concrete floor. Love you too, Katie.

"Is the lil' lady alrigh'?"

"Oh hey. Jazz right?"

"That'd be correct. Jenny, right?"

"That is my name, yes." I flailed my legs wildly to detangle the clothing that had slid down, and stood up to look the silver mech face-to-facial plates.

"So how long have you been on Earth?"

"Bout' two years. You?"

"Mmm, 16 years give or take." His smile was infectious and almost seemed like it was meant to fit him.

"Jen!" I looked over to see Katie up on the balcony accompanied by Will. I looked back up to Jazz and asked him to give me a lift. Y'know, cause' stairs are _such_ a hassle.

"So, what's up?" I question curiously.

"Will thinks he knows a way where we can go back home!" It looked like her face was about to rip into two, she was smiling so widely. The words home echoed around in my head. I had only been away for three days, and yet I missed it. Hell, I even missed the snake that I haven't even named yet.

"Really? That was…fast." Excitement bubbled up inside me and a matching grin graced my face. "What changed your previous prediction of us staying here for a couple months? Did you decide to use the grey matter that's in your cranium?" I teased.

"Oh you'll still be confined to the base for a couple more weeks at minimum." And like that, my mood deflated like an elephant on a bounce house. "However, I think I can get clearance to allow some of our guys to visit your parents and inform them of what's happened in the past couple of days. Once the Decepticon activity has gone down to our liking, we can get you guys on a groundbridge back to St. Louis. We'll of course be sending one of the Bots' to check up on you once in a while, but other than that you can go back to normal lives. Or as normal as it can get after meeting alien robots."

"My mom is going to shit a brick when she finds out what I've gotten myself into." Katie groaned.

"Your mom sounds like mine when I was a teenager." Will chucked.

"We can still visit right?" I ask with my biggest puppy eyes.

"Aww, are you gonna miss us?" Will smirked.

"I'll miss Epps, and a couple other people." I admit.

"But not your good friend Will?" Will dramatically gasped.

"Katie can miss you for me." I shrug nonchalantly. "Hey Jazz, mind giving me a lift to the cafeteria?"

"Do ah' look like a slave?"

"…Yes."

"Tha's cold." Jazz chuckled while lowering his hand for me to clamber on. Katie wanted to discuss the details with Will a little more, so I waved goodbye and we headed off. Jazz and I struck a deep conversation about music along the way, and how different it was here on Earth than on Cybertron, and how much meaning they had in them. He didn't have a favorite genre, but he did stray away from country and classical. Something about how it had to have a "zesty beat" or something. He dropped me off at the mess hall with me promising to let him listen to my iPhone later, and I went to go satisfy my tummy rumblings.

We must have gotten here at a lucky time, because they were serving French toast, hash browns, and BACON. I should see if there's any way to bribe the cooks to give me an unlimited bacon card. I got my food and sat down at an empty table. The room was a little barren, but more people were trickling in at a steady pace. Contemplating momentarily how similar this scene was to high school, I pulled out my phone that fortunately still had its headphones and started blocking out the drone of voices with music. I was in the mood, so I started blasting "Circle of Life" from the Lion King. Hey, it's a good fucking song!

With food scarfed down and my tray already taken care of, I sat back at my lonely table and merely people-watched. It wasn't like I had anything else to do, and I didn't feel like getting up. I zoned out, and starting thinking about my mom. My lips quirked up at the corners when an image of that crazy woman popped into my mind. Brunette hair like mine, went down to her shoulder blades but always kept up in a messy bun. Pretty hazel eyes filled with a kindness and understanding that so few humans possessed today. A voice that could make you cry from how tender it sounded, or make you cringe when she finds out you spilled grape juice on the carpet and tried to cover it up with paint that was 5x whiter than the original color.

She was brave, I'll give her that. Having to put up with me for 16 years and then put up with me alone after she and Dad got divorced, that must take a lot out of her. I'll never understand how she manages to work a single job as a nurse at a hospital where she's always got overtime shifts, clean the house, pay the bills, and still manage to be a mom at the same time. Sure, she could be a little dramatic at times, but I loved her with all my heart. Or what's left of it.

My thoughts shifted over to the Twins unexpectedly. Those two were a unique bundle. One minute they were pushing every single button I had like an ADHD kid who has to touch every single thing at a La-Z-Boy. The next minute, we were getting along like three peas in a pod. It was puzzling to me, considering I didn't make many friends. I hated that they could make me smile so easily, yet I loved the witty banter. I mulled over this until someone pulled a headphone out of my ear.

"Hey princess, mind giving us our jackets back?" Hmm. Now that is an interesting question. Where did I put those? Oh yeah!

I barely glanced at them when I mumbled," Main Hangar." Now this certainly did not appease the attention-seeking Sideswipe, who frowned at my less than enthusiastic response and plopped himself right in front of me. He stared at me. I stared right back. He grinned at me. I fought mine back. I am not going to smile.

Not going to smile. Not. Smiling.

_Fuck._

He grinned even wider at my failure, and moved so that he was right next to me.

"What are you thinking so hard about? Don't overexert yourself, your brain might combust into flames."

I shoved his face away and he put it obnoxiously closer, to the point where I had to plant my hand in his face to keep him at an arm's length distance.

"If you must know-"

"I do."

"I was thinking about my mom."

"You mean your female parental unit?" Sunny chimed in.

"No, I mean my mom, because that's what we say here on Earth."

"Well excuse me, but we've only been on this planet for a week."

"You are excused." I sigh. Only a couple of minutes talking to them and I was exhausted. It was silent for a couple of minutes, where the two were just looking at each other, when Sideswipe asked," What's Jurassic Park?"

I stared at him. Then I stared at Sunny. Then back to Sideswipe. And back to Sunny again.

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Again, only a week." Sunny reminded me. I took a deep breath. Then a couple more deep breaths.

"Jurassic Park is a movie directed by Steven Spielberg that is basically a million dollar company owned by a man named John Hammond that has created an amusement park where the attractions are living, breathing dinosaurs but a caretaker was killed in accident involving the dinosaur named _Velociraptor_ so he seeks out a paleontologist and a paleobotanist named Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Sarah Sattler to get their insight and approval of the park to allow the further construction of his park that is being built in Costa Rica…" I paused to take a long swig of my water bottle and resumed to explain in light speed.

"They both go to the park alongside another man named Dr. Ian Malcolm who is a mathematician and an advocate on the theory of chaos where they travel in a Jeep to the brachiosaurus paddock and are absolutely amazed by the fact that these creatures that lived 65million years ago are all of a sudden alive again. They then go inside to learn how all of this was even possible and discover that Hammond's scientists dug up fossilized mosquitos and used the DNA found in the blood to genetically create dinosaurs while connecting the chains of the broken DNA strands using that of a frogs. After, they go in the laboratory to witness a baby velociraptor being born and Ian Malcolm questions the control over the dinosaurs which conflict with Chaos theory and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, tiger. Calm down." Sideswipe exclaimed using his hands to signal I needed to bring it down a few notches. "If you're that obsessed over it, we can just watch it."

I froze. I looked over to Sunny who seemed just the slightest amused by enthusiasm.

"You mean, you'd be willing to actually watch it? With me, present, in the same room?"

"Just don't talk, and you'll be fine." Sunstreaker smirked.

~Time Skip~

They should really take their own advice when they say no commentary. The whole movie was spent with them asking questions like," What's that?" and "What's that?" and a few instances where they asked," What's that?". I didn't bother asking them what they thought of it. They answered it for me.

"Please tell me there's another one." Sideswipe pleaded.

"Spielberg made two more of them. Technically. The last one was by Joe Johnston."

Sides turned to Sunny and asked," Do we have any patrols?"

"Yes." Sunny was one step ahead and was already playing the 2nd one.

"And you're not going?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"No." They said in unison.

"I'm assuming there are consequences for that."

"Oh there's definitely going to be a brig cell with our name on it, but since when have we ever listened to the fragging rules. Besides, it's worth it if we get to kill time with a couple hours of awesomeness." Sides reasoned.

I smiled and splayed myself out so I was laying on top of them.

"Y'know, I had my doubts, but this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." I drawled.

Sunny looked down at me and gave a tiny smile.

"How could you ever doubt that?"

**Seriously, how are you guys not sick of all the dinosaur slag? I mean, it's awesome, but it's a lot! Especially when half of the time people can't even pronounce some of the names! Oh well. I just couldn't imagine a world where the Twins' didn't know what Velociraptors were. So this chapter is pretty much getting the ball rolling and stuff. Also, Jenny and the Twins' relationship will be…interesting. I have plans:) So anyways, please review and hope you guys have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
